


Nobody Loves Me... Everybody Hates Me...

by TheNextPage



Series: Draxlembe / The PSG Prompt Page [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, and all was right with the world again, because family draxlembe is my jam, because it hurt... it still does, because my heart needed this, champs league sort of, psg form a mere backdrop, then i saw some post-title win content, there is a non-descript tiny human involved, these two lovable lads deserve all the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: A fix-it fic after that night against that team when that thing happened...





	Nobody Loves Me... Everybody Hates Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulcanistics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/gifts).



> For when you need a mildly excruciating study-break!

Jules let himself into Pres apartment, turning on the alarm and tiptoeing upstairs.

It had been a horrible night, with everyone dejected and defeated. He knew Pres was taking this particularly hard: it had been his attempted block that the ref had adjudged… Jules stopped those thoughts instantly. He was furious at the ref. Entirely disgusted with the lazy use of VAR and still raging against Man Utd. He had watched on the sidelines, his hamstring tense and throbbing as the nightmare unfolded before his eyes.

As he had weaved through the night-time streets to Pres’ home… his other home if he was being honest, he actively tamped down all the same feelings that had assailed him in June: being relegated to the sidelines, watching on as his dreams slipped away, trying to find a way to draw his teammates and colleagues from the mire of their disaster and sadness. Jules was sadly, becoming rather expert at bouncing back from sadness and crushing upsets.

He padded down the hallway upstairs, following the twinkling nightlight and soft humming emanating from the baby’s room. He leaned against the door watching the two great loves of his life.

““How long have you been up here?”

“A while…”

“Kim, how long has he been sleeping?” 

“A little longer than a while…” Pres stroked errant curls away from the baby’s face, kissing his round warm cheeks.

“Come on, let’s go to bed before you wake him. You know he gets excitable when you’re near him, even when he’s meant to be sleeping.”

“Not yet. He’s the only one who doesn’t hate me.” Pres nuzzled his son gently, instantly calmed by his powered softness. 

“No-one hates you. I most certainly don’t hate you.”

“Have you seen the comments?”

Julian could see the baby start to stir, and once he woke up, he would not go back to sleep again for hours, although he would be groggy and cranky. And then the whole next day would be ruined.  
Jules stepped decidedly into the room, his footfalls light despite his sneakers, and gently picked up the sleeping infant. Swaddled in his blanket, he was a warm soft bundle that rested easily against Jules shoulder. He loved this baby so much. Placing a kiss on his temple, Jules sat in the rocking chair and waited to feel the contented sleep wash over the baby once more, the complete ease and loosening of his body, fully succumbing to sleep.

“Jules…”

“Yes Presko…”

“I don’t know how to fix it.”

“We’ll figure it out together.”

“I think everyone hates me.”

“They don’t. And even if they do… he loves you. I do… is that enough?”

Pres sat up from the daybed be had been curled up on, the space all too small and entirely empty without the baby on it.  
“You are enough. You are both all that I need. All I want… my loves!”

 

Pres stood and stretched. He was tired. The copious tears he had cried had left him worn out and raw. But something about seeing Julian with his son, and there was a flickering of life within him. As if, just maybe, he might be able to face the day. And anything else that may come, if they were with him.

“Jules,” Pres placed a kiss on the baby’s forehead, then placed one on Jule’s.

“Yeah Kim,” Jules smiled briefly, perhaps warmed by the kiss or the gently murmuring innocence of the baby on his shoulder.

“Let’s go to bed.” 


End file.
